ERROR SANS
by WD.Gaster and 7H3-P4G3-0-5P4C3
Summary: error sans has captured blueberry and they are hanging out in the anti void first chapter is very short because i forgot it existed and haven't wrote in it in a long time more coming soon ink sans is to be included i can tell it's gonna be good and i'm trying to add as many AUs as possible so far i have...errortale,inktale,underfresh,aftertale,reapertale and so on and so forth!
1. the begining

Hhi iiim error sansz and I fffinallly have bllueeberrry sansz in my handz ah ha ha ha ! his bro is so mad he he …."who are you and who are you talking to?" oh yes its usally jjust mmme nnno one else to talk too I'm error sansz "where are we? Wheres my brother?' man you ask a lot of questions were in the empty space between the save files and your brother is in your diiimensiion "what?" don't act like you don't know! * blueberry sans eye sockets swell with tears* Oh you really don't I thought you remember huh resets are a lot more powerful than I thought hrm I wonder if I can change that be right back * opens glitched hole and goes through right before blueberry could follow it closes* im alone in this emptiness blueberry thought without anyone and hes coming back error sans he said that was his name * starts crying*im back hey buddy why are you crying " I want to go home!" woo buddy cccalm ddown " no I won't I want my brother!" you can se hhhim you only had to ask but your not going back k... " really?" yeah im not a monster " thank you i miss him " *error sans snaps fingers and a small screen appears*there you go you can see him and hear him but he cann't hear or see you* in the screen underswap paps is searching snowdin for bluberry he's upset* "why did you bring me here?" huh oh reasons * swap paps believes blueberry is dead * "please let me tell him i'm not dead" no not yet To Be Continued...


	2. oh god more stuff

/\=author people notes

/this be a tale for people who like shipping but hate gay people I created a logical way for AUs to have kids without the ya know lemons and shit… ANYWHO I call them paperjams inspired by paperjam da person! they happen when a person hangs out with another person a lot and the code and or files don't load right and it mashes the two characters into one [making a paperjam :3] leaving the original characters just the same as they were whoo that was a long explanation to da story P.S. sorry for not putting in first chapter I forgot…\

"your name is error sans right? Well if it is I need you to let me go or or I'll…" blueberry stuttered he doesn't know what to say. "ha you'll do what cry until it fills the anti-void! Hahahaaaa" error starts laughing like he's never laughed before. "why are you laughing error" a new voice says before he sees blueberry stringed up in the corner. Error freezes and slowly looks behind him then breaths a breath of relief " it's just you ink…no reason". The stranger known as ink sees blueberry and gasped then scowled at error. "error I told you not to continue capturing AUs after you know what!" ink screamed as he cut the blue strings blueberry had seen all over the ceiling and on errors fingers. "come on ink he didn't see it he's asleep." error said winking his left eye. Blueberry now untangled stood up and began to wake his sleeping limbs "what are you two talking about?" blueberry asked. "none of your beeswax ya little shit" error snapped at blueberry. "error calm down gosh…" ink looked as if he might explode then continued "we're talking about our sort of son" he sighed. Blueberry gasped "you mean you two polar opposites have a paperjam!". "ironically yes" ink said. "what's that supposed to mean shorty!" error said. "nothing… glitch-face! And I'm NOT short." ink shouted back. Ink made hand motions toward error that probably meant we'll finished this later we have guests. "aw but your cuter when your angry" error flirted back. Blueberry giggled and the unlikely couple turned their full attention back to him. "what AU are you from little guy" ink asked kindly. "what is that I don't know!?" blueberry asked halfheartedly. "wuz gonna tell ya but you already asked underswap BTW" error whispered to ink while keeping his creepy gaze on blueberry. A moment passed then there was a small new voice said "daddy?" ink turned around only to see a small paperjam ironically named paperjam behind him. "who's he" paperjam asked pointing to blueberry as ink scooped him p into his arms. " I'M THE MAGNIFICENT SANS MWHE HE HE!" blue berry shouted gladly. "he's too loud" paperjam said as a light blue set of strings shot out of his hand towards blueberry's soul which ink grabbed irritated. "ERROR WHAT DID YOU TEACH HIM WHILE I WAS OUT!" ink shouted angrily. "TIBIA honest I taught him a little self-defense here and there." Error said as he narrowly dodged a jet of red paint that shot at him. "come on little guy I'll get you something to eat or something you can come too blueberry if you want" ink said as he pulled out his giant paint brush and made a tiny door knob which surprisingly worked. The painted door led to a kitchen with what looked like several other rooms and doors. Ink stopped at a cabinet that was filled with cans of baby food and took one down and put it on a counter. He walked over to another and pulled down a bag of chips for himself. "excuse error it's in his blood want something?" ink said breaking the silence. " oh yeah um muffins?" blueberry responded as he bent down to look at paperjam but when paperjam saw him looking at him he buried his face in his dads arm. Disappointed blueberry looked back at ink as he grabbed a bag of store bought muffins "come on we'll talk in the living room" ink said tiredly. As they walked into the living room error was slouching in one of the colorful excuse for a couch which were usually a bland green or tan from what blueberry sans had seen. Ink plopped paperjam down in a dirty highchair and put the jar that was now open with a tiny spoon in it in front of him. Paperjam picked up a spoonful and flung it at error which he expertly dodged like it happened all the time and it did. "you're from underswap and you're the sans from this specific timeline. Was there a human before you got um stolen by error" ink asked, "Yeah they did all my puzzles and we battled and *gasp* I'm supposed to be on a date with them and it's freezing in here thank god I have my scar" blueberry paused and reached up to his neck for his scarves but it wasn't there it never had been it had fallen off when error took him right where his battle was… "papyrus thinks I'm DEAD and he's going to kill the HUMAN" blueberry screamed. "ERROR LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU'VE DESTROYED A TIMELINE AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" ink screamed. "I'll be right back" ink finished as he went to put paperjam in his playpen. That left blue and error in the living room alone. /BTW there will be no freshpaint ship errorberry ship or anything else so far…this chapter is yes going to be a lot longer than the first one.\ "error I have a question how do you have a paperjam aren't you 2 supposed to hate ink…?" blue asked sheepishly. "well during the war of good and evil sometimes 2 skilled warriors from each side would battle for a long time and they would have a paperjam most of the time they would leave it to die sometimes they catch up with what's going on and join the war when me and ink were battling that little guy just so happened to come along and ink didn't actually want to battle so now we're here…" error finally finished ending in a yawn. Ink walked back in to the room "come on blue let's get you home" ink said as error started to get up "no error you stay here and watch I need to talk to you later." Ink snapped at error angered. He plopped back down on his couch. "k whatever ya say smol guy" error teased, now ink was really pissed off. "come on blue let's go" ink said through gritted teeth and opened up a portal for the both of them to go through. Blue stepped through the portal followed by ink. "welp I'm back and alone sorta hey voices you there error called into the emptiness that is the anti-void.

Anon/asker: "ye were here error"

"cool then keep the questions rolling"

Anon/asker: "yay questions! Ok you fought in a war got any battle wounds?"

"ya I broke my rib it's just a small crack now."


	3. NUUUUU INK!

Asker/anon: "Error on a scale to 1 to 10 how cute is paperjam?"

"um 5…"

Asker/anon: LIEZ! HE IS AT LEAST 10000!

*splotch*

*limping noises and a heavy object collapses*

"WHAT was that!?" error said panicked as he jumped from the couch and ran to the noise in the distance. When he finally arrived to the place where the noise was…Ink was lying on the floor badly injured "I-I-NK?!" as his eyes began to brim with tears. "error…my old friend I saw him… and and he told me Kid you barely dodged a bullet there next time you'll be hanging with me" ink said shallow breathing followed. Error bent down and lifted ink and began to walk home. When error finally arrived home he was drenched in inks rainbow blood tears soaked his face. He came into inks bedroom and placed him on his bed hoping it soon wouldn't be his deathbed. Meanwhile in underswap…

"PAPY WHY DID YOU HURT INK!" screamed blueberry. "He kidnapped you didn't he?" Papy replied coolly as he wiped the rainbow blood off his hands. "NO, NO HE DIDN'T!" Blueberry screamed back. /good luck panicking about what happens next cause I'm not continuing the chapter MWAH HA HA!\


	4. i'm done being evil

/ok I'm done being evil here's the next chapter =] \

Error tears brimming from his eyes raged "how dare REAPER I protected his universe and he PROMISED to protect MY family whom I loved!" he screamed. "dady why are you upset and what's wong wiv ink?" said paperjam who must have been awoken by all the chaos. "dammit go back to bed kid I'm busy!" error snapped enraged. "b-but dady…" paperjam stuttered confused. "look I'm sorry it's just that-…" error paused as he scooped paperjam up and sat on the edge of ink's bed. "your all I have left if he dies…" error said sadden by his own words. Pj curled in error's arms then they laid next to ink's body and slept there they lay through the night. But why was ink's body still slowly rising and falling? He was DEAD. The morning sun slowly began to rise in the east. Error began to blink open his tired eyes Pj was still sleeping sucking on his thumb then error fully opened his eyes realizing Pj, himself, and ink's body were absolutely drenched in rainbow blood. jumping up startled he realized last night was no wicked nightmare it was in fact real. Error picked up Pj and carried him to a nearby couch and covered him in a blanket when he woke error would wash the blood off him. Error walked back into ink's room and checked his pulse it was… he had a real pulse! Excited for ink's survival and was about to wake him but thought it would be best for him to rest. Error turned and went to wake Pj he would need to be washed of his father's blood. Error shook Pj awake. "morning dady…" Pj said slightly depressed. "come on buddy let's get you washed up." Error said. * about 20 minutes later* after Pj was washed error sat at the edge of ink's bed cleaning his nasty wounds and wrapped him in bandages. /time to up this chapter! =)\ Error was honestly worried I mean his husband [boyfriend? fiancé? IDK]. But he was enraged Reaper had most likely been the cause of ink departure to the other side, but once he saw how angry error was had brought him back yes that seems right. Now error wanted revenge NO he needed revenge but what could he do. Error then took Pj to a daycare so he could scheme mostly w/ the exception of ink alone. "hmm let's see What Could I do to DEATH he could kill me… I rather die avenging ink than die doing nothing" error paused and began to think. "YES I got it Reaper's kid… what was it Goth yes I'll kidnap him and see how He likes it to lose your loved one!" error had schemed now he had to _execute_ the plan. /HA reaper puns well I'm listening to music writing this so I guess I have one foot in the rave! kill me plz\ *the next day* /and no error did not pick up Pj thank gog they have overnight services! \ "ok here goes nothing" error kissed inks forehead and opened a glitched portal out of the anti-void. "here we are in reapertale" error said under his breath. He crept through the AU in silence and unnoticed by all. He finally made it to reapers home Geno would be there watching Goth error needed and had a distraction. He rang the doorbell several times and hid at the side of the house. Then error ran to the window from goth's room and slowly slid the window open. Goth was still very young and was currently sleeping in a crib. " _this will be easy"_ error thought as he climbed into the window. Then he carefully pulled a rag out of his pocket. He would only use this if goth woke up the chemicals in it will force him to pass out. Error then slipped on gloves in case Goth had the same "death" touch his father had. He picked goth up carefully but quickly Geno would be coming soon. Wrapped in blankets goth wouldn't wake due to the cold Error fled out the window and began to open his portal home. Just as he began to leave he heard Geno scream "NO! NO! where's my baby!" =[ error sneered with his success. Error had successfully stolen the son of death. *A Few hours later in reaper's house* the door swung open panicked reaper ran inside "GENO WHERE IS HE?!" he shouted. Geno replied sobbing "I don't know reaper he's gone…". Reaper enraged shouted "I WILL FIND WHO TOOK HIM AND MAKE HIM PERISH!". Meanwhile in underswap…/don't worry I didn't forget w\ "papy you must apologize to ink!" blueberry shouted. "why do you want to apologize to the one who kidnaped you! I don't understand but if you keep pestering me about this…" papy said in response. "I'll call ink and see if we can come over…" blueberry said as he picked up his phone. *calling ink…briiiing…briiing…"What the fuck do you want" said not ink "Who are you?!" responded blueberry surprised *there are crying noises in the background*  
"it's error ink's…well he's…" said apparently, error "no error is ink dead OMG that crying must be Pj I'm so so so sorry!" blueberry said in just about tears then continued " then it's final I'm coming over!"…click*. "come on papyrus were going to inks house…" blueberry teleported to the anti-void w/papy. He ended up in the living room "ERROR WE'RE HERE!" blueberry shouted. "I'm coming, I'm coming" error said. As error walked in the coolly Blueberry ran up him and hugged tightly. "I'm sorry for your loss" blue whispered to error. "WHAT ink's not dead yet anyway…" error responded confused. "OH I thought oh… BTW this is my brother papyrus he's the one who hurt ink…" blueberry said sadly. " _YOU'RE THE ONE WHO_ HURT INK!" error shouted enraged. He shot his cables at papy then surrounding him with bones so he couldn't move either way. "ERROR NO! Papy didn't know that ink didn't take me it's not his fault…it's yours…" blue said in sudden realization. "Get out blue me and your brother need to have a chat" error said as he opened a portal and using blue attack flung blueberry out. Bit blueberry wasn't in underswap…he was in…the underfresh timeline. /DUNDUNDUN also I'm trying to fit in as many AUs as possible =3\


	5. Yeah yeah i know still being evil sigh

"prepped to die yet" error sneered at swap! Papyrus. "never will I die to you" papyrus said "you've made a mistake sayin' that" error said in return, then he lifted papy w/ his cables and gaster blasted him until all that was left was a pile of dust. "now time to check on the brat" error walked to a nearby closet and opened it, inside goth was tied up in a chair crying. Goth's face was covered in duct tape so he couldn't speak or make any noises though he still attempted to. Meanwhile in reaper's house…Reaper was searching Goth's bedroom while Geno was sitting in a rocking chair w/ one of goth's scarves crying. /poor poor Geno =(\ "Geno it's OK we'll find him; I swear to my death touch we will" Reaper said attempting reassure Geno. "Reaper what if we don't find him what if he's gone?" Geno said. "DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT! Come on Geno we will find Goth!" reaper said completely concerned. Reaper as he finished his sentence seemed to have found something, it was a set foot prints. /Error why you couldn't wipe your shoes before you did this!\ they seemed to lead out the window then just stopped. "Geno I found something!" reaper shouted. "really WHERE!?" Geno shouted. Reaper pointed to the footsteps and instead of just using the door Geno hopped out the window and began to investigate the footprints. Reaper face palmed and teleported outside. "THEY LEAD NOWHERE REAPER, THIS IS NOT HELPFUL WE HAVE TO FIND OUR BABY!" Geno screamed and continue to sob w/ goth's scarf. Meanwhile in underfresh… "w-where am I?" blueberry asked himself confused. "Wiggidy Wiggidy Wut's up brosef!" shouted someone blue didn't know. /every minute I write like all freshish is torture but it's for the fanbase so… here goes nothing\ "who are you?' blue asked the colorful stranger "I'm Radically called Fresh Sans Fresh for short bruh, wut are you doing in my timeline?" said fresh. "well I went to error to apologize to him because my brother hurt ink and error through me into a random AU and now I'm here and looking for a way home or to the anti-void." Blue explained. "wow seems sick I could probs help you get home." Fresh said back. Then as fresh began to lead blueberry off somewhere there was a double teleport noise. *double teleport noise* blueberry turned around and saw DEATH!... and someone else who was crying. "YOU!" reaper said pointing to fresh "WHERE IS MY SON?! You stole him, right?". Fresh looked confused then responded "nuh bro wrong guy but I guess I could help yah after I help this radical dude.". Geno looked at reaper w/ a angry look and said "I told you the fresh parasite wouldn't have taken him and if he did this body wouldn't be here our baby would be freshified!" reaper responded "well I'm sorry he's like one of the worst villains I could think of besides NM!". "uhhh well it seems everything lost comes to my AU!" fresh said w/ a laugh "well we're leaving come on Geno." Reaper said disappointed. Geno continued to sob fresh looked at him then patted him on the shoulder "it's ok bruh you'll find your son it'll be fine shhh shh" fresh said. Geno collapsed onto fresh crying harder reaper only seemed to get even more angry. Then reaper walked up to fresh slipped on some gloves slapped fresh then slung Geno over his shoulder. "let's go Geno" reaper said as he teleported away. *teleport noise* "please fresh help me get to the anti-void!" blueberry cried worried what error would have done to his brother. "OK bro let's go." Fresh responded and began to open a tear in the universe. Then he hoped on his skate board "you coming bro?" fresh said as he began to push off into the tear in the universe. Blueberry followed fresh with DETERMANATION to find error and make up for his brother's actions and go home. Surely they were in the anti-void drinking tea being best friends! Sadly, Blueberry's daydreams were, as you know, not true fresh walked straight into the anti-void excited to see papyrus blue ran ahead. Error was nowhere in sight but papy's jacket was on the ground covered in DUST. "NO WHERES PAPY! ERROR WOULDN'T HE COULDN'T! Would he?!" blue screamed with blind defeat as he finished error ran into the living room because he heard blue. His eye glowing error said "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!1" then he attempted to wrap blue's soul in cables but blue skidded away. "YOU KILLED HIM! WHY!? We were here to apologize!" blue said in tears holding papy's jacket. Blueberry surrounded Error with bones, weeping he collapsed the grief was too much to bear all at once. Blue had failed to avenge his brother he had f-failed him.

/;-; no comment, just…no comment\

"E-error?" said a faint voice, could it be in literal conscience "Ink?!" error turned around and sighed no it wasn't ink. "Have you seen Goth?" it was obviously Geno and reaper. "NO! GET OUT ALL OF YOU!" Error screamed furiously "why don't you get it I hate all of you your brother killed ink" he continued as he pointed to blueberry. He continued and pointed to reaper "Then you betrayed me and allowed him to DIE then you brought him back to hide the evidence!" Error was driven mad with rage screaming he yelled "GET OUT! NOW!". Geno looked as if he had been bitten by a viper and he recoiled himself from error gaze and turned to reaper. "NO error I didn't take Ink we made a deal I wouldn't do that I've moved on from that sort of thing our son was stolen and we need help finding him before he's seriously hurt!" Reaper snapped viciously but firm like he was scolding a child. Blueberry was still weeping but mumbled "yes reaper's right we don't want to much death in one day we should try to find goth..." he glanced at his brother's dust then glared at Error "we should start by interviewing Error I mean I couldn't hurt could it… to try?". Geno was hit with realization then he glared at error "yeah blue is right you have been the route of trouble lately!". Reaper looked crest-fallen "error you didn't take him, did you? You couldn't have we're friends, right?". "LOOK I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOUR STUPID SON IS SO GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Error shouted. Then there was a muffled crying in the background, Geno right away knew what it was. "MY BABY!" he shouted as he started to search around frantically "YOU TOO HIM! WHERE IS, HE TELL ME! Please I just want him back…" he finished begging error for goth's return. "I-I I didn't take him go away Now!" error said clearly lying. Reaper looked like he might explode with rage "HOW DARE YOU! Y-YOU I HATE YOU AND I think it's your time error." He said with a sickening expression. "Reaper wait it was a just a miss-understanding!" Geno shouted but it was too late. *reaper ignited the battle* Reaper surrounded error with bones and pulled out his scythe, eye glowing reaper was about to kill Error. /ok he kinda deserved this but the story is literally called error sans he can't die unless you guys extremely hate error after all this he can't die…yet maybe he'll die in the end\


End file.
